Speed Demon
by Rike-sama
Summary: Xelloss hat bis in unsere Zeit überlebt und macht nun als rücksichtsloser Raser einem armen, unschuldigen Polizisten das Leben zur Hölle. Und zwar nach allen Regeln der Kunst... CRACK fic, ganz leicht AU. ONESHOT.


**Speed Demon**

**oder**

**Warum Man Mazoku Beizeiten Ausrotten Sollte**

Aus der dunkelstenEcke meiner beängstigend großen Ansammlung von alten Fanfictions.

---------------

Eine Slayers-FanFiction von Rike-sama.

---------------

DISCLAIMER:

Hiermit möchte ich klarstellen, dass ich keinen Anspruch auf diePersonen, Orte oder Klischees in dieserfanfiction erhebe - mit Ausnahmedes bedauernswerten Herrn Edward Kunze, der ganz aus meinem ((un))kreativen Mist gewachsen ist.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Lang, lang ist es her, dass ich diese ff geschrieben habe... Gegen Ende hatte ich damals allerdings das Interesse verloren und aufgegeben. Jetzt hab ich dieses Teil wieder hervorgekramt, ein bisserl aufpoliert und mit einem mehr oder weniger passenden Schluss versehen - hoffentlich gefällt's wenigstens _irgend jemandem_. XD

Also dann...

VIEL SPAß!

**V-O-R-W-O-R-T**

Mazoku sind unsterblich. Soll heißen, sie leben ziemlich, ziemlich lang. Und wenn sie nicht von Lina Inverse oder ihren Vorgesetzten bzw. Angestellten gekillt werden und auch nicht aus Langeweile oder Wahnsinn Selbstmord begehen, dann leben sie sogar so lange, dass sie es irgendwann bis ins 21. Jahrhundert schaffen. Und im 21. Jahrhundert, da existieren sie nur noch in diversen Anime und Manga, ihre geschuppten Erzrivalen sind zu den Bösewichtern in Legenden, Märchen und Sagen geworden – was ziemlich ironisch ist, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt – Magie hat sowieso schon jeder vergessen und aus dem Lord of Nightmares wurden viele verschiedene Gottheiten gezimmert. Und wenn niemand weiß, dass es einen gibt, dann kann man ja so viel anstellen! Zum Beispiel unschuldige Bürger in den Wahnsinn treiben... und genau das ist ja, wie wir schließlich alle nur zu gut wissen, die Lieblingsbeschäftigung eines gewissen lilahaarigen, nicht unbedingt menschlichen Priesters. Go, Xelloss, go! ♥

**SPEED DEMON**

**oder**

**WARUM MAN MAZOKU BEIZEITEN AUSROTTEN SOLLTE**

Den ganzen Tag über hatte die Sonne erbarmungslos vom Himmel herunter auf den schwarzen Asphalt gebrannt und seltsam flimmernde Luftspiegelungen verursacht. Der Belag auf der Autobahn war immer noch so heiß, dass es niemand wagte, barfuss auch nur eine einzige Zehe darauf zu setzen. Es roch unangenehm nach verbranntem Gummi, der bei waghalsigen Bremsmanövern von den Reifen der zahlreichen Autos abgerieben worden war.

Der Verkehr floss träge wie ein stark verschmutzter Fluss dahin: Stau, wie jeden Abend. Die stehenden Fahrzeuge bildeten eine bis an den Horizont reichende Kolonne, in der sich das Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie in einer glitzernden Perlenkette spiegelte. Aus Flugzeugperspektive, von weit oben zwischen den Wolken, umspielt von erfrischendem, kühlendem Wind hätte das Szenario wohl ein schönes Bild abgegeben.

Dass die Fahrzeuginsassen, erschöpft und am Ende ihres Geduldfadens angelangt, die Sache aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel sahen, ist natürlich selbstverständlich.

Bei zermürbenden Backofentemperaturen in einer engen Blechkiste – vielleicht auch noch ohne Klimaanlage – festzusitzen... Damit einem diese Höllenqual nichts ausmachte, musste man wohl schon eine geborene Frohnatur oder ein hoffnungsloser Optimist sein. Nun, oder man war nicht menschlich.

Bei der Person mit den schulterlangen, offensichtlich gefärbten lila Haaren – ich meine, _lila...?_ – konnte man davon ausgehen, dass die dritte Möglichkeit der Fall war. Schon allein an der Art und Weise, auf die sich der scheinbar noch recht junge Mann trotz geschlossener Augen sicher im Straßenverkehr bewegte, wurde klar, dass es sich hierbei unmöglich um einen Menschen handeln konnte. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr es bereits erraten – ja, die Rede ist vom Mazoku Xelloss, dem Priester und General des Mazoku Lords Greater Beastmaster Zelas Metallium.

Weder die brütende Hitze noch die lange Wartezeit stellten auch nur annähernd ein Problem für ihn dar. Ersteres weil sein Körper auf der Astral Plane von Temperatur und Witterung unbehelligt blieb, und letzteres weil ihm eine Lebensuhr in die Wiege gelegt worden war, in der sich kein einziges Körnchen Sand befand – folglich konnte auch nichts vom oberen Teil des Stundenglases in den unteren rieseln. Somit war es Xelloss möglich, dem natürlichen Tod ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und bis zum Jüngsten Gericht – oder noch länger – auf der Erde zu wandeln.

Die Menschen dagegen, mit ihren empfindlichen Körpern und ihren kurzen Leben, die angesichts der Ewigkeit, die den Mazoku gegeben worden war, nur die Dauer eines Herzschlages besaßen... Ja, für die war so ein Stau schon eine ärgerliche Sache. Zwackte wertvolle Stunden ihrer kostbaren Zeit unter den Lebenden ab. Verglichen mit dem anderen Nachteil, der sich aus stockendem Verkehr ergab, war das jedoch das kleinere Übel, denn: Ein Stau sorgte für eine beträchtliche Verkürzung des schwer erkämpften und wohl verdienten Feierabends.

Naja, wie auch immer. Kommen wir also zurück zu unserem lilahaarigen Mazoku. Das Einzige, was ihm an seiner jetzigen Situation nicht passte, war Folgendes: Ihm war langweilig. So langweilig, dass er sich ernsthaft bei der Überlegung ertappt hatte, ob ein stürzender Baum im Wald auch dann ein Geräusch macht, wenn niemand zugegen ist, um es zu hören. Ein erstklassiger Beweis dafür, wie schlecht es um ihn stand.

Und ein bisschen hungrig war er auch, trotz der überwältigen Menge an negativen Emotionen, die an Abenden wie diesen in der Luft zu brodeln pflegten. Also wechselte er kurzerhand auf den Pannenstreifen und drückte das Gaspedal bis auf den Boden durch. Hey, Unfälle waren immer ein besonders schmackhaftes Schauspiel! Und wenn es dabei ein oder zwei Todesfälle gab, oder man sich selbst auch ein paar Schrammen holte, dann war das ohne Frage eine köstliche Beilage.

Heute allerdings wich Xelloss den Fahrzeugen neben ihm geschickt aus und fuhr keine Schlangenlinien. Er wollte sich diesmal einer ganz besonderen Delikatesse widmen, und um dazu Gelegenheit zu haben, galt es, eine Kollision unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden. Der Motor heulte auf wie ein gequältes Tier und die Wagen der anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer verschwammen zu undeutlichen, vielfarbigen Schemen, die mit einem Affenzahn am Fenster vorbeizogen.

TATÜ-TATA-TATÜ-TATA!

Das Schlimmste was einem rücksichtslosen Raser passieren konnte, war in den Farben grün und weiß gestrichen, hatte vier Räder, gab nervtötende Laute von sich und näherte sich unheimlich schnell. Xelloss grinste. Jedem anderen wäre wohl dann doch etwas anders geworden, wenn ihm die Polizei auf den Fersen war, aber unserem Lieblings-Mazoku lief bei dem Gedanken schon das Wasser vor Vorfreude im Munde zusammen.

Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel sagte ihm, dass die Insassen des Polizeiwagens ihn zum Anhalten bewegen wollten. Dagegen hatte der lilahaarige Priester gar nichts einzuwenden, ganz im Gegenteil: Er freute sich schon diebisch auf das ausgiebige Dinner, das er nun erwarten durfte.

Xelloss kurbelte das Fenster seines Autos herunter und wartete darauf, dass jemand aus dem Wagen hinter ihm stieg. Er wurde auch nicht enttäuscht, denn es dauerte nicht lange und ein Schatten schob sich vor die Sonne, die von der Seite her in das Fahrzeuginnere geschienen hatte.

Der Polizist war männlich, mittleren Alters und trug eine Brille mit getönten Gläsern. Guter Jahrgang. Noch bevor er „Führerschein und Papiere, bitte." sagen konnte, wurde er von unserem Mazoku mit einem entrüsteten „Was ist los, Wachtmeister? Ich hab doch in meinem Alkohol gar kein Blut!" gegrüßt.

Der Wachmann hob eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Habe ich nie behauptet. Wäre ja auch schlimm." Er stutzte und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber für einen Augenblick. „Wollen Sie nicht die Augen öffnen?"

Xelloss musterte ihn kurz durch seine geschlossenen Lider. „Ich glaube nicht dass _Sie_ das wollen." Dabei öffnete er eines seiner ungewöhnlich gefärbten Augen und starrte den Polizisten aus seiner wie bei einer Katze spitz zulaufenden Pupille durchdringend an. „Nicht wahr?" Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass dem anderen unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Der Mazoku schloss sein Lid wieder und gab ein kleines, aber umso teuflischeres Lächeln zum Besten.

Dann machte sein ganzes Verhalten eine scharfe 180°-Drehung und der Wachtmeister fragte sich, ob er sich das Gesehene nur eingebildet hatte. Halluzinationen wegen der Hitze. Sollte ja vorkommen. Ja, das musste es gewesen sein. Oder der Kerl war einfach nur ein kompletter Irrer und hatte sich für viel teueres Geld farbige Kontaktlinsen besorgt.

„Hey, ich hab auch so eine!" Der Polizist schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und folgte dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger des Temposünders mit seinen Augen bis zu der Dienstmarke, die würdevoll an seiner Brust schimmerte. Der Ordnungshüter kratzte sich ratlos am Hinterkopf und nahm dann seine Sonnenbrille mit einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln ab. „Sie sind ein Kollege?"

Xelloss zeigte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen seine verlängerten Eckzähne, die der Polizist mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete. „Nein, aber ich hatte mal ein Bullenkostüm; da war eine dabei, wissen Sie. Aber leider ist es mir vor einiger Zeit abhanden gekommen... Gammelt wahrscheinlich in Dolphins Palast vor sich hin, die hat einen krankhaften Faible für Uniformen seit Dynast als General bei der Armee doubelt."

An dieser Stelle wäre wohl zu erwähnen, dass der Polizist normalerweise das war, was man schlagfertig nennt. Nun, das Einzigste, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel, war ein zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders intelligentes „Huh?"

„Wenn Phibrizzo Garv nicht damals so hinterrücks kalt gemacht hätte, dann würde ich ja vermuten, dass der sich das als Ersatz für seinen riesenhaften Trenchcoat gerippt hat... Naja, vielleicht ist es auch den Wölfen meiner Vorgesetzten zum Opfer gefallen. Die mögen keine Uniformen. Machen auch immer den Briefträgern den Garaus, und ich muss dann alles aufräumen. Eine scheiß Arbeit ist das, diese Schweinerei zu beseitigen, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Aber so oft kriegt die Zelas eh keine Post, ist ja jetzt auch schon bald ein paar Millionen Jahre alt. Das schreckt ab, auch wenn die Attraktivität nicht nachgelassen hat. Liegt alles an diesen teuren Peelings, die sie seit einer Weile benutzt. Die sorgen dafür, dass ihre Haut..."

Der Polizist hatte seine Ohren schon seit einiger Zeit auf Durchzug gestellt. Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige glaubte, dass er ihn verarschen konnte, dann hatte er sich aber tüchtig geschnitten! Seinem Strafzettel würde der Kerl nicht so einfach entkommen. „Sie sind zu schnell gefahren", sagte er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Die Tatsache, dass er den Redeschwall seines Gegenübers unhöflicher Weise mitten im Wort unterbrochen hatte, ignorierte er einfach.

Die Anatomie eines Menschen hätte das Grinsen, das sich nun auf Xelloss' Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht zugelassen, aber da der Gute ja – wie schon des öfteren betont wurde – ein Mazoku war, musste er sich an solche kleinlichen Regeln nicht halten. „Ich weiß", schleuderte er dem Polizisten frech entgegen.

Der Polizist zögerte. Normale Leute zeigten ihm gegenüber aus reinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb eine gehörige Portion Respekt. Aber dieser Mann glaubte, dass seine Arbeitgeberin schon mehrere Millionen Jahre alt war! Und er erwartete auch noch, dass man ihm Glauben schenkte! Man muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass der Gesetzeshüter das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, ganz gehörig zum Narren gehalten zu werden. Und dann auch noch diese naseweise Antwort! Er war kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren. „Hören Sie mal, wenn Sie wie ein Berserker fahren, gefährden Sie nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch Ihre Umwelt! Das ist Ihnen doch hoffentlich klar?"

Das Musterbeispiel für eine rhetorische Frage. „Ja, das ist mir klar", sagte Xelloss mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Wie kann man jemanden besser zur Weißglut treiben, als auf eine rhetorische Frage eine dumme Antwort zu geben?

Völliges Unverständnis auf Seiten des Polizisten. Wollte der Kerl in nun lackmeiern oder meinte der das tatsächlich ernst! „Warum sind Sie dann überhaupt so schnell gefahren, Mann?"

Ah, eine Frage mit einer ordentlichen Portion Potential. Unser lilahaariger Mazoku tippte sich nachdenklich an das Kinn und heuchelte vor, tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Hmm...", machte er, um die Stahlseile, welche die Nerven des Ordnungshüters darstellten, noch ein wenig mehr anzusägen. Nach einer Weile klatschte er in die Hände und verkündete stolz die Ausrede, die er sich hatte einfallen lassen. „Ich musste einen Hut kaufen!"

„Sie mussten WAS!"

Der Mazoku hob die Hände und machte eine abwiegelnde Geste. Die Ader, die da so frech am Hals jedermanns Freund und Helfer hervorspitzte, war ganz schön am pulsieren. Schien kurz vorm Platzen zu sein. „Okay, okay! Ich geb's ja zu! Ich wollte ein Rennen provozieren. Zufrieden?"

„Ein Rennen provozieren?", wiederholte der Polizist ungläubig. Wie konnte dieser Typ es wagen, ihm das auch noch so frech ins Gesicht zu sagen! „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie schnell sie gefahren sind!"

„Tut mir Leid, da muss ich passen.", war Xelloss' vergnügte Antwort. „Mein Tachometer zeigt so hohe Geschwindigkeiten nicht mehr an. Außerdem hatte ich die Augen geschlossen."

Zu sagen, dass der arme Mann geschockt war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um dem Mazoku eine Predigt zu halten, nach der er nicht einmal mehr Amen sagen können würde, aber der Priester war schneller. „Sagen Sie mal, wo haben Sie eigentlich Ihren coolen Hut her? So einen wollt ich mir schon lange mal zulegen!" Dann langte er aus dem Fenster hinaus und griff nach der Dienstmarke des Polizisten. „Ihr Name ist Edward Kunze? Darf ich Sie Ed nennen? Wir können uns natürlich auch duzen."

Edward Kunze klappte seine Kinnlade, die schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Boden gemacht hatte, wieder zu. Einer wie der war ihm ja noch nie in seiner ganzen verdammten Laufbahn untergekommen. So eine Unverschämtheit! „Erstens, her mit der Dienstmarke. Zweitens, Sie werden mich weder beim Vornamen ansprechen noch mich duzen! Verstanden!" Seine Stimme zitterte vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Xelloss gab ihm die Marke wiederstrebend zurück und zog dann einen Schmollmund, wie ein Kind, dem gerade gesagt wurde, dass es sich ein Eis abschminken kann. Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf eine so drastische Weise, dass man beinahe denken könnte, er wäre durch eine andere Person ausgetauscht worden. „Aber Herr Wachtmeister...", sagte er mit einer erschreckend sinnlichen Stimme, während er ihm vertraulich eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte. „Mir gegenüber müssen Sie sich doch nicht so zieren... Nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte ihm verführerisch zu und formte seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

Für den Polizisten brach eine Welt zusammen. Er musste einen Schreikrampf unterdrücken und gegen das starke Bedürfnis ankämpfen, sich in seinen Wagen zu schmeißen und alle Raser-Rekorde zu brechen. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn als er mit gepresster Stimme sagte: „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Ihre Hand von meinem Arm entfernen würden."

Xelloss gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und machte keinerlei Anstalten, der Bitte des Anderen entgegenzukommen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er hob seine Lider und präsentierte seinen femininsten Augenaufschlag, während er begann dem Polizisten sanft über den Arm zu streichen. Daraufhin gab dieser ein Geräusch von sich, dass sich ungefähr in der Tonhöhe befand, die ein Mann normalerweise nur dann erreichte, wenn er ein Knie in seiner Familienplanung sitzen hatte. Die Bewegung, mit der er seinen Arm außer Reichweite brachte, war so schnell, dass selbst ein Mazoku wie Xelloss Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie mit Augen allein zu verfolgen.

„Wissen Sie, _Edward_...", seufzte der Priester. „Ich bin immer allein. Es ist so einsam immer allein zu sein..." Keine Antwort. „Ich sehne mich nach... ein bisschen Liebe...", fuhr Xelloss im gleichen Tonfall fort. „Würden Sie mit mir auf ein Date gehen, Edward?"

Der Gesetzeshüter starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er hätte auf seine Mutter hören sollen. Sie hatte immer gewollt, dass er etwas Ordentliches lernte. So wie Arzt zum Beispiel. Da wäre er sicher nicht auf diesen Kerl gestoßen. Nachdem er sich von dem riesenhaften Schock erholt hatte, den er beim Klang dieser fatalen Worte erlitten hatte, sagte er tonlos: „Nein."

Xelloss ließ seine Unterlippe zittern und seine Augen sich mit falschen Tränen füllen. Dann schniefte er. Und dann... „WAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!" ...brach die Sintflut los. Hätte er Interesse an einer Karriere als Filmstar gehabt, wäre er in Hollywood wohl weit gekommen, und das ohne dass er je eine richtige Ausbildung genossen hätte. Talent, das ist ganz eindeutig Talent.

Angesichts dieses Ergusses von Tränen und der unglaublichen Lautstärke, die der Mazoku an den Tag legte, stolperte Edward Kunze ein paar Schritte rückwärts und wäre fast von einem vorbei brausenden Auto angefahren worden. Allmählich bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Konnte ein normaler Mensch wirklich ein so guter Schauspieler sein, um eine Show wie diese abzuziehen? War das alles am Ende echt? Hatte er es geschafft, einen psychisch labilen Irren anzuhalten? Seine Augen waren tellergroß und voller Furcht als er schnell sagte: „Okay, okay, Sie kriegen Ihr Date, nur hören Sie auf zu heulen!"

Sofort war der lilahaarige Priester still. Es war, als hätte man bei einem Kassettenrecorder auf die Stop-Taste gedrückt. Er sah den Ordnungshüter mit großen Augen an und gerade als dieser aufatmen wollte brüllte er: „Ein Date! Sie wollen mich zu einem _Date_ zwingen! Mit einem Mann? Damit Sie mich nachher vergewaltigen können? Das ist sexuelle Nötigung! Hilfe! Ein Perverser!"

Der Polizist erschrak und drehte sich um, aber von den vorbei rauschenden Fahrern hatte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Als er sich umdrehte waren Xelloss' Augen geschlossen – wofür er dankbar war – seine Tränen wie mit dem Fön trocken geblasen und ein fettes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Sie spinnen doch!", warf er dem Mazoku verärgert an den Kopf, nicht ahnend, dass diesem die ganze Geschichte eindeutig zu viel Spaß machte.

Der Polizist räusperte sich und erinnerte sich wieder seiner Pflichten. Ganz geschäftlich öffnete er die Tür von Xelloss' Wagen und meinte: „Bitte steigen Sie aus Ihrem Fahrzeug."

Folgsam stieg der Mazoku aus. Dann allerdings warf er sich automatisch auf die Kühlerhaube und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Wie in einem Film.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie da!", rief der Polizist und Xelloss stand wieder auf. „Sorry", meinte er, „Reflex. Zu viel Kino, wissen Sie. Meine Arbeitgeberin sagt das auch immer... ‚Verbring nicht so viel Zeit im Kino, das schadet dir nur! Was du brauchst, ist ein Privatleben! Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du irgendwann noch zum eigenbrötlerischen Killer!' So was in der Art. Irgendwie hat sie ja Recht..."

Der Ordnungshüter schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das in seinem nicht-existenten Bart unterging. „Kommen Sie her."

Auf seinem Weg von der Kühlerhaube des Autos zu der Tür, neben welcher der Polizist immer noch stand, stolperte Xelloss über eine imaginäre Wurzel und fiel seinem Gegenüber gegen die Brust. Mit einem ruppigen „Passen Sie doch auf!" stieß dieser ihn weg.

Anklagend richtete der Mazoku den Zeigefinger auf den Wachtmeister. „Aha! Gewalt im Dienst, gegenüber einer hilflosen Frau, ähm, einem Mann! Nur weil Sie Bulle sind heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich für etwas Besseres halten können und alle herumschubsen dürfen! Dabei sollten Sie eigentlich ein Vorbild sein, jawohl!"

Äußerlich blieb Edward Kunze völlig ruhig, aber innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Xelloss hätte schwören können, dass er heißen Dampf aus den Ohren des anderen strömen gesehen hatte. Er bedauerte es, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, ein rohes Ei mitzunehmen. Sicherlich konnte man auf ‚Eds' Stirn Spiegeleier braten... „Hören Sie mal, ich würde gerne Ihren Wagen inspizieren."

„Ich hab keinen Alkohol in meiner Karre, den hat schon der letzte Bulle eingesackt!"

Der Polizist ignorierte ihn und öffnete den Kofferraum. Während er herum kramte begann Xelloss damit, ihm die Vorzüge seines geliebten Fahrzeugs vorzubeten – wie schnell es fuhr, wie sicher es war, wie wenig es gekostet hatte... Auch von der kugelsicheren Windschutzscheibe und dem eingebauten Maschinengewehr und dem Schleudersitz erzählte er ihm.

Nach einer Weile – der Gesetzeshüter war schon fast fertig mit seiner Inspektion, ohne irgend etwas Verdächtiges gefunden zu haben; nicht mal das Maschinengewehr oder den Schleudersitz, die der Mazoku erwähnt hatte – fragte Xelloss: „Sagen Sie mal, Edward, wollen Sie mir meinen Wagen nicht abkaufen? Ich mach Ihnen auch einen ganz besonderen Preis, weil Sie es sind. Na, wie hört sich das an?"

„Verzeihen Sie mir die Ausdrucksweise, aber: Halten Sie das Maul.", war die gegrummelte Antwort.

„Ts, ts, ts... Da ist anscheinend jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?"

Der Polizist grunzte nur. Nicht besonders eloquent, aber in diesem Falle die einzig möglich Antwort, die es ihm erlaubte, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, seine Finger um den Hals dieses Ich-Hab-Mich-Lieb-Jacken-Falles zu winden und dann zu _drücken_... ...während er _lachte_. Laut, lang und zufrieden. So richtig manisch.

„Sie müssen mir glauben, ein so preiswertes Angebot für ein Auto kriegen Sie nie wieder! Ich nehme auch Ihren Gebrauchten in Zahlung und..."

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Edward Kunze den Kofferraum zu. „Fertig. Das war's.", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Und an Ihrem Auto habe ich keinerlei Interesse." Dann warf er dem nervigen Priester einen Bösen Blick zu und war enttäuscht, als dieser nicht spontan in Flammen aufging und eines _furchtbaren_ Todes starb.

„Ach, schade..." Xelloss warf dem Dienstwagen des Polizisten einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, und freute sich innerlich diebisch über einen weiteren, ahem, Geniestreich seinerseits. Er setzte seinen besten Dackelblick auf – ebenso filmreif wie seine Rolle von Wasserfallmann, auf dass die Tränen niemals trocknen – und gab erneut seinen berühmten Augenaufschlag zum Besten. „Würden Sie mir dann wenigstens Ihren Wagen verkaufen, Edward?"

Ein Blick, der töten könnte. „Nein."

Eine Quengelstimme, die töten könnte. „Bitte!"

Ein seltsames Zucken im Augenbereich. „Ich sagte: Nein!"

Quengelstimme Beta, mit noch mehr Potential und vielen tollen Extras. „Aber warum denn!"

Das Zucken wurde schlimmer und hätte jeden Augenarzt dazu veranlasst, wenigstens ein wenig besorgt drein zu schauen. „Weil er nicht mein Eigentum ist. Er gehört der Station."

„Ach so ist das..." Für einen Moment war Xelloss still, wofür der Wachmann unendlich dankbar war. Er schickte ein Gebet zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern und bat sie, dass die Stille niemals enden möge. Er wurde bitter enttäuscht, als Xelloss schließlich mit gespielter Hoffnung fragte: „Und was meinen Sie, würde die Station mir den Wagen denn verkaufen?"

Der Polizist raufte sich die Haare und verfluchte alle eben noch angeflehten Götter mit einigen Verwünschungen, die nicht für die Ohren von Kindern und alten Herren und Damen geeignet waren. „NEIN!", brüllte er. Er wusste schon, warum er sich vor ein paar Jahren entschlossen hatte, aus der Kirche auszutreten und von da an sein Leben als Atheist zu fristen. Man konnte sich halt einfach nicht auf Götter verlassen. Diese Dreckskerle.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut! Kein Grund, so zu schreien..." Xelloss zog einen Schmollmund. Wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht das bekommen hatte, was es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Aber das hielt nicht lange an und der Polizist wünschte sich sehnlichst, er wäre woanders – am besten am anderen Ende der Welt – als der Mazoku Priester ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Sagen Sie, Edward... Ihr Nachname ist Kunze, nicht wahr?" Der Polizist bejahte dies zögerlich. „Kann es sein, dass Sie eine Tochter haben?"

Der arme Streifenpolizist konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als er antwortete. „Ja, ich habe eine Tochter, aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das..."

„Aha!", rief Xelloss aus und klatschte in die Hände. Er öffnete die Augen und lächelte ein Lächeln, das denselben Effekt auf seinen Gegenüber hatte wie ein heftiger Schlag in die Magengrube. „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass ich Ihren Namen von irgendwo her kenne."

Der Polizist knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte dem Bedürfnis, einem ganz bestimmten lilahaarigen Mazoku gehörig die Fresse zu polieren, zu widerstehen. „Netter Versuch, aber leider ist meine Tochter erst zwölf und hat sicherlich..."

Xelloss' Lächeln wurde zu einem teuflischen Grinsen und Edward Kunze hatte das Gefühl, dem Leibhaftigen persönlich gegenüber zu stehen. „Oh, tatsächlich? Ich hätte sie jünger geschätzt..."

„Das reicht jetzt aber!", explodierte der Polizist. „Das lasse ich nicht länger mit mir machen!" Er packte Xelloss grob am Kragen und zischte: „Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, werden Sie sich verdammt noch mal wünsche, nie..."

„Dürfte ich bitte Ihre Pistole sehen?"

Der Zorn in Edward Kunze brannte viel zu heiß, als dass er sich davon hätte ablenken lassen. „Nein, du verdammter kleiner..."

Xelloss unterbrach ihn mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck und einem irren Glitzern in den Augen. „Ich wollte ja nur sehen, ob meine größer ist..."

Der Polizist starrte ihn an und wurde kreidebleich. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Xelloss' unheimlichen Augen und seinen Zähnen hin und her. Er schluckte hörbar. Eine Schweißperle rollte über die obere Wölbung seiner Augenhöhle und verfing sich in seinen Wimpern. Er blinzelte die brennende Flüssigkeit aus seinem Auge und beschloss, dass ihm der Boden zu heiß wurde – und das lag nicht an der brennenden Sonne.

Er es ganz eindeutig mit einem Verrückten zu tun.

Und jetzt war er vor die Wahl gestellt – sollte er versuchen, diesen möglicherweise schwer bewaffneten Geisteskranken zu überwältigen und zum Schutze der Gesellschaft festzunehmen und einzulochen? Oder sollte er all seine Ideale über den Haufen werfen und zu _seinem eigenen_ Schutz den Rückzug antreten? Jahrelang hatte er an Recht und Ordnung geglaubt – aber noch nie war er in einer Situation wie dieser gewesen. Konnte er es verantworten, diesen Mann laufen zu lassen? War es nicht seine Aufgabe, ja sogar seine _Pflicht_, ihn unschädlich zu machen?

Der Ordnungshüter schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er meinte, eine schwarze, unheimliche Aura um den lilahaarigen Priester flackern zu sehen. Das scheinbare Trugbild erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er den Mazoku losließ. Er beobachtete entsetzt, wie das schwarze Flimmern expandierte und sich dürren, langen Fingern gleich nach ihm reckte. Diese Erscheinung, kombiniert mit der teuflischen Fratze, die der Mazoku zog, entschieden die Sache für ihn: er schickte seine Pflicht zur Hölle, drehte sich um, rannte zu seinem Wagen und machte, dass er davon kam.

Und Xelloss lachte.

**N-A-C-H-W-O-R-T**

An diesemTag wurde Edward Kunze bewusst, dass er seinen Beruf verfehlt hatte.Daraufhinbeschloss er,Lehrerzu werden, um Problemfälle wie unseren guten alten Xelloss ändern zu können, bevor es zu spät ist und sie auf die Gesellschaft losgelassen werden. Er scheiterte kläglich..

Und was lernen wir daraus? Richtig, Mazoku sollten beizeiten ausgerottet werden.

Die andere Weisheit, die in dieser Geschichte versteckt ist? Hör immer auf deine Mutti, denn sie weiß, was gut für dich ist.

* * *

Tja, und das ist es. Hoffentlich war es nicht allzu schlecht und unlustig.

Es gäbe hier sicher Potential für ein Sequel - oder vielleicht auch zwei. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich die irgendwann in nächster Zeit schreiben werde. XD

Ja, ich bin faul.

Nun denn... wenn du schon mal hier bist... klick den Review-Button und sag mir deine Meinung. XP


End file.
